Same Old Love
by picklespancakes713
Summary: Based on the remix by Selena Gomez and Fetty Wap. Austin and Ally choose to be real or ideal. One-shot.


**I don't own the song 'Same Old Love' and anything else you may recognize.**

 _I am so sick, I'm hoping you notice, yeah baby_

 _So sick of the same old love_

 _Like a dose of the same old drug, yeah baby_

 _Really starting to get under my skin_

 _When you see signs, get with it, yeah baby_

 _Tell me why, love's a lie_

Austin Moon wasn't a bad boy, per say.

He was well liked all around Marino High School and in his community. Austin participated in most of the sports that were played after school. He also contributed to the performing arts with his amazing musical skills and voice. However, he wasn't a very optimistic person. The environment he was raised with made him that way. His parents had always shown him that being realistic will save you a broken heart. The hope he had in things had slowly decreased as he got older. The hope he had in love was even more miniscule.

"Dude, remember that tonight your parents are having a barbecue for the neighborhood. You can meet an _amazing_ girl there!" Dez nudged Austin with a playful glint. "And maybe she has a cute, feisty friend for me. Isn't that what usually happens in teenage love stories?" The quirky friend began to rant, "Maybe it'll be like the story of 'the Mermaid and the Pilot'! They're both from different terrains but they are meant to be together."

Austin rolled his eyes playfully but also with a bit of annoyance. "Dez, I'm pretty sick of looking for the perfect girl. Let's face it, no one can be the definition of perfect." The blond unzipped his yellow and aquamarine letterman jacket and threw it inside his locker. "Besides, the same old love story get's pretty boring."

The aroma of well-done ribs and steak filled the nostrils of every guest and made them content. Mike and Mimi Moon received every individual guest with a handshake or kiss on the cheek. On the other hand, Austin Moon sat alone at the back porch. The chair rocked back and forth and lulled him into boredom. His best friend hadn't arrived yet, and there was no one to entertain him.

"Hey Austin!" A tall brunette appeared with a piece of paper and a pen. "My name is Brooke and I'd love an autograph from you! You're a legend."

Austin gave Brooke a pity smile and quickly signed her notebook paper. "Thanks."

Brooke looked at the paper and frowned. "Where's your number?"

The blonde snickered and shook his head in disbelief. "You asked for my autograph. And _I'm_ not asking you to go out with me." He waved her goodbye as she stormed off. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he quickly checked to see what he had received.

 _Buddy! I can't make it. Sorry :(_

Austin mumbled curses under his breath. He was spending his nights as a senior at a boring neighborhood barbecue. After deciding that he wouldn't pity himself, he got up and walked into the backyard. While he scanned the scenery, he found a person of interest sitting near his mom's flowerbeds. That's when he saw a girl writing in a brown leather book. A smirk formed on his face as he approached her with a stride to his step. "Hi! You must be the yearbook committee coming to scoop out my personal life."

The young woman looked at him with disbelief and amusement. "Um, nice to meet you too?"

Austin scoffed. "You must know who I am. I'm Austin Moon."

The girl shook her head. "I've never heard of you. Why are you expecting me to know you?" She ran a hand through her hair and let the brown and golden curls frame her face. The yellow sundress she wore sprawled across the blanket she sat on.

"I'm in every sport and music related club at Marino High!" Austin began to get flustered and annoyed. "You live under a rock."

"Well if you excuse me, Austin Moon, I have to crawl back under my rock to concentrate." She rolled her eyes and looked back at her book.

"Fine." Austin crossed his arms in frustration. "What's your name?"

"Ally Dawson." The girl slightly smiled and looked up at the handsome teen. "Hope to hear from you again, Moon."

That entire night, Austin couldn't help but observe Ally and every move she made. He wanted to go back to her and talk all night -he was pretty sure the girl was really interesting- while he played with her beautiful curls and stared at her gorgeous eyes.

 _I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you_

 _I know, I've heard it all_

 _So don't you try and change your mind_

 _Cause I won't be changing too, you know_

Ally Dawson felt a pair of eyes observe every move she made. Her intellect made her conclude that the famous Austin Moon was staring at her from a distance. She definitely did sell the I-have-no-idea-who-you-are card.

The pages of her precious book stood out with words of romance and dreams. Although Ally was a very realistic person, she didn't abandon the small piece of idealism she had. She dreamed that one day she would achieve all her goals and spend her life with a man who had similar accomplishments. Of course, Ally needed a bit of daydreaming to remove her from the dreary classrooms at Marino.

The sound of clashing plates made her turn around and find Austin, who dropped some silverware. Ally smirked and shook her head in amusement. She was aware of Austin's immense ego, and seeing him embarrassed was something only lucky people saw.

Three hours past and it was time for Ally to return to her home. The one-story house she lived in was two blocks away, but knowing her parents, they wanted her back as soon as possible. When Ally kissed Mimi goodbye, a certain blonde walked up to her.

"Als, I hope to see you in school!" The social butterfly flashed the brunette a million dollar smile. "That way you'll get to know me better."

Hearing the nickname, Ally laughed and rolled her eyes and responded with a simple, "Sure."

As she strolled away from the house, Mimi rested a hand on her son's broad shoulder. "You better treat that young woman right. She is not one of your regular dates. She's bright, intelligent and kind." The older woman's eyes narrowed at Austin. He hadn't heard a word as he observed Ally walk into the distance.

Monday rolled around the corner and appeared quickly. Ally scanned her leather book as she came out of her AP Calculus class and quickly shut it. After reviewing her schedule for the day, she felt relieved to finally relax. The lunch bell rang, indicating the brunette that her time to eat was now.

"Ally! I'm so sorry but I can't make it to the courtyard today. I got detention from Mr. Fitz." The fiesty Latina pouted as she complained about her history teacher. "The doof wants me to clean his room." Shortly after, she marched off to meet her assignment

The young woman frowned and walked outside the school doors. Under the sunshine, she decided to read and write. The grass on campus was cut to perfection, allowing Ally to sit comfortably. She preferred to relish her solitude instead of joining the crazed classmates inside. While she was looking at the songs inside her book, Ally noticed the sunshine leave.

"Hey, Als!" Austin took a step back and waved. His blonde hair was perfectly swooped to a side and his sporty attire allowed Ally to admire his structure. "I saw you from the basketball courts and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to watch my performance at the local children's center. I could use a friendly face like yours."

To the brunette's surprise, it seemed like he was getting nervous. His right hand reached the back of his neck as he waited for a response.

"Look, Austin. You seem like you're an amazing guy but I'd like for you to know I'm not a charity case. Just because I'm alone and I'm in AP classes doesn't mean I need popular people to socialize with me." Ally's face was tinted pink from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Austin gave her a confused expression. His crossed arms indicated he disapproved Ally's comment. "I'm not looking for a charity case. I don't know you much but I'm aware that you're Marino High's kindest student. I just want you to accompany me."

A scoff came from Dawson's lips. "It's so cliché for a person like you to ask me something like that."

"Look Ally, can you set aside your thought and say yes?" Austin's eyes pleaded her to accept. The heartthrob wasn't used to asking anyone for help or company, yet, here he was.

"Alright. I'll go."

A single note escaped Austin's guitar before every child began to squeal in pleasure. The eight year-olds loved having a teenage boy visit their theatre. Once the blonde stepped off the stage, the little kids ran to congratulate him. Ally observed how happy Austin was while he embraced each kid with a hug.

"We got to go take a nap but it was awesome having you here!" A girl with ponytails grinned from ear to ear. The teacher in charge guided all the kids to their rooms and shut the theatre's lights.

Austin and Ally strolled outside the building laughing and talking.

"You're a pretty good guitar player, rockstar."

"Thanks, Als. I think you were my good luck charm." Austin threw Ally a flirty wink as he spoke. "Wanna get some ice cream? I'm still curious to get to know you."

Dawson stopped walking and frowned. "I don't get why you're so interested in me. I'm not much, Austin. I'm just a regular girl who loves to be a loner. And I'm a klutz." She looked at the red converse covering her feet.

Moon chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Sometimes I'm extremely conceited. Last Friday you showed me how conceited I can be. Ever since, I've began wondering about you. Wondering how a person can be so kind while also being beautiful and intelligent. You're humility inspires me to be a better person." His brown eyes absorbed Ally's and soon, they're lips met with a sweet kiss. "That has to be the cheesiest thing I've said in my life." Austin laughed whole-heartedly.

Ally rolled her eyes and laughed. "I happen to love what you said. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Austin sighed. "Do you think we could be better than the same old love everyone gushes about?" He felt a small and fragile hand slide into his.

"As long as we're Austin and Ally, I'm pretty sure what we have can be way more special."

 **There's my one-shot! I hope you guys loved this sappy goodness. I LOVE this remix and I was dying to use it with one of my favorite ships. Review if you loved it! Let me know any other one shot ideas you may have.**


End file.
